1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to connector assemblies, and more particularly, to a connector assembly comprising a socket connector for being connected with an external electronic device, e.g. a computer, or a mobile phone, and a signal output connector assembled with the socket connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Since the commencement of electronic technology, various electronic devices, such as mobile phones, digital cameras, PDAs, MP3 players and so on have been developed to meet people's multifarious needs. In early days, every electronic device usually came with a single function.
However, with the progress of electronic technology, electronic devices with multiple functions are getting more and more popular for the convenience and adaptability they provide.
Regarding a modern electronic device with multiple functions, it is necessary to have multiple connectors so as to provide transmission alternatives for different interface mechanisms. Traditionally, the more functions (such as audio playing, power supplying, image capturing, and data processing) the electronic device provides, the more connectors have to be provided to the electronic device. These connectors can significantly increase the size and weight of the electronic device, thus being unfavorable to people's desire for a compact and light electronic device.
Considering the defects of the existing connectors, the inventor of the present invention, aiming at creating a novel connector assembly that facilitates downsizing an electronic device having the same, and relying on his years of practical experience, after unceasing researches and repeated retrofit, herein discloses a connector assembly provided with diverse connector circuits integrated thereinto and configured for transmission enabled by multi-functional interfaces.